


Kaddish

by saintnoname



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Ultron spoilers, Canon Jewish Character, F/M, Judaism, Kissing, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintnoname/pseuds/saintnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Scarlet Vision + first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaddish

Maybe her brother’s funeral wasn’t the right time.  He didn’t know for sure.  He was still learning the intricacies of human social norms and mores.  However, kissing someone for the first time at her brother’s funeral seemed like it would probably break at least one of these norms or mores.

After the service, Wanda approached the rabbi and thanked him for a beautiful memorial.  The rest of the New Avengers were there, along with Clint Barton (who wouldn’t be there if it weren’t for Pietro), as well as Tony Stark and Thor.  Banner wasn’t seen or heard from.

(Vision overheard a conversation about this while he was waiting for Wanda to finish talking with the rabbi.

“Really?” Stark asked.  “He couldn’t even make an appearance to pay respects to a fallen comrade?”

“None of us knew him very well,” Natasha said in defense.

“But we do know Barton well,” Tony said, gesturing toward Clint.  Clint looked up, then away, pretending to ignore that people were talking about him.

“If it weren’t for that Maximoff boy, Barton wouldn’t even be here.  That alone should call for respects being paid.”

“I’m sure he has his reasons for staying away.”

“You’re, like, eerily unbothered by this.  Out of everyone here, you’re the one who should be as upset by this as I am.  I mean, he was shacking up with me for months, and you kinda sorta almost had a thing with him.  We should be in the same boat here.”

“I am upset, but we haven’t managed to find him yet, so it’s all on him if he wants to come back.  If he does, it’ll be his choice.”

“It just sucks.  A lot.  Pepper and I were discussing the possibility of inviting him into our relationship, back before you—” he nudged her arm “started getting close to him.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?  If I’d known you two were interested—”

Tony held up his hand, cutting her off.  “Remember what you said about choices?  He seemed really interested in you.  We weren’t about to try to mess with that.”

Natasha gave him a guilty smile.  “If he does come back,” she said, resting her hand on Tony’s arm, “the four of us can have a talk.”)

Wanda returned to where Vision was standing.  “If it weren’t for you,” she said, “There would be two coffins this day.”

Wanda tilted her head curiously.  She had been able to read people since she and her brother had been exposed to the mists, and Strucker’s experiments had augmented her gift.  She had been surprised when she found the gift extended to the android that had come to be known as Vision.  She had, after all, not been able to read Ultron, so how could she read another machine?

 But those were her thoughts before she picked up on Vision’s readings.  Even before his programming was complete, Wanda could read him.  His readings were different from those of a human, to be sure, but they were active and warm.  So different from Ultron, who she couldn’t pick anything up on but _cold cold cold cold_.

After Wanda became part of the New Avengers, Steve had given her a lecture about consent.  He’d made her promise not to get into anyone’s heads without permission, and she’d been doing a pretty good job honoring that.  But her gift was too strong for her to completely shut out everything, and she’d be driven insane with the effort.

She consciously blocked out actual thoughts, but she still picked up people’s emotions.  Sometimes she’d be training with Sam and sense frustration coming from him, or she’d be sitting with Steve and feel his worry, or she’d be walking down a busy sidewalk in the city and pick up jubilation from someone as she passed them by.  That part, she couldn’t shut out, and she didn’t want to.

“Why did you save me?” she finally asked.  It was a question that had been on her mind since he’d flown her out of that bus.  She had been ready to die—wanted to, even.  But he didn’t let her.

Vision looked at her, stepped toward her.  “Because I know what you’ve been through, and I knew you could make it through this, too.  You are capable of great things, Wanda Maximoff, and I couldn’t see that potential destroyed because your heart was breaking.”

Wanda looked at him a long moment.  “Do you want to go for a walk with me?”

“I think I’d like that.”

Wanda nodded.  She lead Vision to where the others were to announce their departure.  After goodbyes, she and Vision left.

“The synagogue where the memorial was held was the same one we went to with our parents when we were children.  It’s a miracle it survived both the bombings that killed our parents and what Ultron did to our country.”

Vision hesitated, then spoke.  “Your brother was brave and strong, but…but also gentle.  I wish I could have known him better.”

Wanda gave him a faint smile.  “I do, too.”  She reached out and squeezed Vision’s surprisingly human-like hand.  “You would have liked him, if you’d had the chance to get to know him better.”

“I already liked him—although I suspect that fondness would have grown had I known him longer.”

“It would have.”  Wanda realized she never let go of Vision’s hand, so she did that then.  She led him to a bench surrounded by lilac bushes.  The scent was strong, but lilac had always been her favorite smell.

Wanda sat down on the bench.  “Are you not going to sit with me?”

“I don’t need to sit.”

That was right.  Sometimes, Wanda forgot Vision didn’t need to do things humans needed to do, like sit to rest, eat, or sleep.

She felt hesitation from him before he took a seat beside her—awkwardly, as if it was the first time he’d ever sat down.  For all she knew, it _was_ the first time.

“Thank you for being with me,” she said, looking at her fidgeting hands instead of Vision.  “I needed to get away from all those people, but didn’t want to be alone.”

If Wanda knew too much about human emotion, Vision knew too little.  He studied her body language: the fidgeting hands and averted eyes told him she was feeling awkward and shy.  He took one her hands between both of his, hoping to reassure her.

Wanda looked up at him, still vulnerable, but with a small smile meant to express her gratitude.

The next moment, the two were leaning in toward each other until their lips touched.

Vision really didn’t know whether this was an appropriate time or place for a first kiss, but it had been initiated by both of them, not just him.  And if Wanda did object or was offended, she didn’t show it.  Quite the opposite: she smiled at him.

Smile still in place, she stood up.  Wanda squeezed Vision’s hand.  “Come on.  Let’s get back.”

With their hands linked, Vision followed Wanda inside.


End file.
